The present proposal is designed to investigate the developmental role of interpersonal cognitive problem-solving (ICPS) skills in adjustment in children. Potential drawbacks and limitations evident in the current literature are identified and remedies are included within this proposal. Specifically, observations during a sample of actual interpersonal problem-solving will be gathered and used to examine both the developmental theory and the validity of the ICPS tests. Within this study, emphasis is placed on identifying specific interpersonal problem-solving deficits that may be related to specific types of maladjustment. The Children's Behavior Checklist (Achenbach, 1978) will be used since it produces scores on an internalizing-externalizing dimension and on specific types of maladjustment. Moreover, the relationships between problem-solving deficits and adjustment will be examined at different developmental levels, for different sexes, and in relation to the interpersonal problem-solving skills of both parents. Assessment of intellectual abilities via the age-appropriate Wechsler scale will be included and used as covariates. The present study will critically examine the developmental role of ICPS skills in adjustment and will expand the existing methods used to assess interpersonal problem-solving. The results will have direct implications for the utility of ICPS measures used in the assessment and treatment of maladjusted children.